Shinkirō
300,000,000 |powers = Space-Time Travel Space-Time Manipulation}} Shinkirō (蜃気楼 Mirage) known by his alias of Universe's Scissors (宇宙の鋏 Uchū no Hasami) is an Intergalactic Criminal of the highest order, who has ruptured portions of time and space thanks to the chaos he has caused within his lifetime. He has murdered hundreds, or even thousands of individuals, and blown planets apart with his abilities. A human who has gained the power to manipulate both space and time, Shinkirō has apparently lost all faith in the universe, wishing to destroy it with a pair of scissors, as he says. He currently exists in the World of the Living, due to Paradox issues. He has been hunted down by various planets across the universe, including the Afterlife and individuals from Hell even. In the Grand World, his bounty is known to be 300,000,000, though it's likely that his powers are on a far greater scale. Appearance Shinkirō bears the appearance of a young man, scarred by the horrors of what time has done to him. What is most noticeable about him is his striking red hair. Once a symbol of pride for him, it has turned into but a reminder of the bloodshed he has seen throughout his life. Contrasting heavily with his hair is his pale skin, drained of all color and expression as he indulged in sorrows. Looking through your soul are a pair of bright, yet solemn eyes. One a deep crimson, and the other a dull gold. The gold that rots, much like time itself. His physique has been turned from lean to near-anorexic. He doesn't care for nutrition, and thus, his appearance reflects that. Generally, Shinkirō doesn't bother with anything fancy for clothing. He commonly is seen wearing a dull grey shirt, fully buttoned up. Ironically, the only tie he can be seen wearing is a dark red one, despite his distaste for the color. Finally, he wears a pair of standard black dress pants and shoes. On some other times, he can be seen indulging in the darker aspects of life. He wears a completely black haori over a blotched grey-brown kimono, with various spiral, clock-like patterns. This is one of his favorite attires, despite his known distaste for time. Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Renascentia Powers and Abilities Spacial Manipulation Temporal Manipulation Clocktower Clocktower (時計台 Tokeidai) is a unique form of temporal manipulation, which appears to be the reason behind why Shinkirō holds such a scarred mentality. According to Shinkirō, Clocktower is the personification of time, passed down to individuals who are worthy of being corrupted by its influence. Though unintentional, it appears that Shinkirō's first form of temporal manipulation came from this ability, and it is thus his strongest. Clocktower is truly a horrific form of time manipulation. Not even Arc of Time is as cruel and gruesome as the power that Shinkirō holds in his possession. He thinks of it as "the true face of time, the one that grins upon seeing suffering". In essence, that is what this ability is. It allows for Shinkirō to see the entirety of the timeline. An individual's suffering, happiness, anger. It can let him see every second, milli-second of time, until their eventual death. But what is even more frightening is that he can tamper with it. Toying with an individual's timestream like it is a toy. Though in reality, that is what time is to Shinkirō. As its Master, time is nothing more than Shinkirō's plaything. To activate this ability, Shinkirō simply has to touch his victim. Upon touch, the essence of Clocktower makes its way into the mind of the one whose been victimized by the magic. Herein, a large magical seal appears before Shinkirō, reminiscent of a clock's ticking hands, and takes both Shinkirō and his victim into a parallel dimension. Within this dimension, is where the gruesome aspect of Clocktower begins. Clocktower symbolizes the striking of time. Every passing moment, the victim understands what he is seeing, and every second is psychologically imprinted into their mind. Shinkirō can manipulate their timeline, altering events based on how much torture Shinkirō wants his enemy to see. By the end of the timeline, Shinkirō's victims are psychologically shattered and have usually committed suicide. Though Shinkirō doesn't particularly like this form of Clocktower, he admits that it is one of the greatest achievements of time-space manipulation in existence. But Shinkirō pays an enormous price in order to use the powers of this magic. Shinkirō's humanity is shelved every time Clocktower's sentience is manifested. Shinkirō's very life cycle, personality, and everything else slowly begins to degenerate, until his very soul rots. But Shinkirō apparently is capable of fighting this spirit of time within his own soul, attempting to minimize the effects of this magic as much as possible. *'Clocktower: The Hour Passes Quickly' (時計台: 半時迅速 Tokeidai: Hantoki Jinsoku) at Shinkirō's wishes, Clocktower can utilize Shinkirō's own body as a medium to interact with the real world, and not the parallel dimension it creates. Utilizing this spell, Shinkirō allows himself to manipulate the time of himself and the radius around him. Within this radius, Shinkirō can, in essence, "let the clock strike every hour, whenever he wishes". Each strike of the hour allows Shinkirō to foresee the actions of each of his enemies, and immediately create resolutions from here. However, the greatest weakness of the technique is that it drains Shinkirō of almost all his power, and causes his soul to degenerate even further into madness, illustrated by his yellow eye becoming even lighter. Trivia Behind the Scenes *Shinkirō was initially meant to be a sort of amalgamation of the Doctor and River Song from the famed television series, Doctor Who. After much consideration though, the ability to control Space and Time remained for Shinkirō, but his intentions and everything else were changed dramatically. Formerly an inadvertent intergalactic criminal, Shinkirō willingly destroys portions of the space-time continuum to see the universe restart. Though how he wishes to achieve this is unknown. Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male